InFLOW
by CherryChirdorin
Summary: "Fighting everyday is normal to me. But, no. Its not normal fighting. Its like, fighting for a cause? I don't know. What cause is there if the person I'm fighting for doesn't even here my voice?" "But you're not Lonely..." Vocaloid OC fic Full sum inside


A/N: I'm sorry for not updating anything… I'm insane for starting another story. But this plot has been with me for a little over a year now. And originally, I wasn't going turn it into a story and was going to leave it as the hand drawn comic I made it as under my bed. LOL. Anyhow, there will be a sequel to this- "Our Generation" and a sequel to that- "Redemption Chapter". This may be a very long story. Well, here is InFLOW~

Full Summary~

She only wants love. Protection. Happiness. Friends. She wants to look at more than just the white sky and scarlet sun above her. She wants to have more than just corrupted songs sung to her. She doesn't want to be trapped in a place where she can only kill. She kills to be saved. But what good will it do her to fail in doing so? The girl knows this. Therefore, she casts aside all wishes. She wishes for only one thing, to be lonely.

"Fighting everyday is normal to me. But, no. Its not normal fighting. Its like, fighting for a cause? I don't know. What cause is there if the person I'm fighting for doesn't even here my voice? What good does it do me to fight for someone I simply can't reach? How can I continue to destroy these corrupted songs if its only hurting who I care about? I only have one wish, to keep them from being lonely like me…"

"But you're not lonely."

Chapter 1: Where it all began

Runi PoV:

He got closer. And closer. And closer to my face. I willed the blush away from my face in order to not show any signs of weakness. Then finally, we were just a millimeter apart when-

"Alright! Cut!" I heard the familiar ring of my teal haired friend.

"That was great! Oh gosh you two! You're gonna make this the best production that the school ever had! And I'm gonna get a whole bunch of extra credit for writing it!" She winked at me. This is one of my close friends, Hatsune Miku. We used to not like each other, but an event that occurred in the past kinda brought us together.

Lets just say I lost one close friend in order to gain another. Or more. Whatever.

I quickly separated myself from the blonde haired boy above me. I 'hmphed' and faced the other direction while crossing my arms. I noticed the blonde boy staring at me with a confused and slightly hurt expression. He then grinned a small grin.

"Wow, does my breath stink that badly?"

"Yes. Yes it does." I responded tartly.

No it doesn't. It smells of sweet vanilla and calming lavender.

I narrowed my eyes in a sad expression but quickly hid this by appearing irritated.

"W-well Miku, rehearsals are over right? I think its time I went home then." I said to her in a rush. Miku stared at me for a moment before speaking allowed-

"Ah ok! But lemme walk with ya!" she clasped her hands together in front of her face. "Please?"

I sighed and agreed to it with a small smile. "Sure, sure."

"Hey Len, wanna walk with us?" Miku asked sweetly.

"No!" I quickly shouted at him. Miku pouted.

"That's okay Miku. I don't really think Runi-san is too fond of the idea." He said gently and politely, while smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him. What? Can't I be immature too sometimes?

Miku let out an exasperated sigh and put a hand to her head, as if in distress.

"Oh how I can't bear to watch the drama of this tragic love story!" she said in a dramatic tone. I quickly flushed and pulled her by the arm to the exit. I had every intention of leaving Len to clean up the fruit of that days labor.

Miku uttered out a little "bye Len-kun" before we were completely out the door.

"Geez Miku! Whats your problem! You know how I feel about Len!" I said slightly angered by her actions. I've known Miku for years, and she had been doing this for as long as I known her. As the years passed by, it started to irritate me less and less. I used to be furious when she did this.

"Sorry, sorry~ I got kinda carried away huh?" she said slightly guilty. Miku knows the situation, so I can trust her to help me out when necessary. However, I still wish for her to not make such comments in front of Len. I'm not even sure if I still Like him.

Oh, I kinda forgot to introduce myself. My name is Runi. You don't need to know my last name. Meh, maybe later. I'm 19 going on 20 soon and I go to Crypton Co. University of the Arts.

My physical stature: Its very shameful but, I'm very malnourished. My height matches that of an elementary school student. I'm flat chested. My skin is a pale white color. Et cetera, Et cetera.

I have very light golden brown hair (A/N: around the color of SeeU's hair), and supposedly brown eyes. But my eyes aren't actually brown. There's a legend, not really a legend since its true but legend sounds cool, in my family that's passed down in the females of the family. Your eyes appear one color to the naked eye. Only people who truly love and genuinely care for me can see their true color. The true color of my eyes are a bright plum-violet color. But I doubt that there are many people in my life, besides my family, who see my eyes for what they really are.

I attend Crypton Co. University of the Arts as a dancer and singer. Mostly as a dancer. I also applied their as a piano player. One of my dreams when I grow up is to run a dance studio. I want to play the piano as my students dance to the choreography I composed for them.

That's a kind of far off dream, but I don't care. I'll try for it.

Next to me here, is one of my best friends, Miku. I introduced her earlier. Miku has a beautiful face with big round teal eyes, framed with seemingly dark blue long lashes. She has naturally teal hair that reaches down to the back of her knees when untouched. However, she usually has it pulled into two perfect and intricately done twin teals, which shorten its length by a couple centimeters, bringing it to about her mid thighs. She is somewhat tall, a few feet taller than me. Then again, you can't really use me when comparing to the normal height of someone our age.

Miku is also 19. She'll be turning twenty in August. She's only a month younger since my birth month is July. She applied to CCUA as a singer and play writer. Which explains the events from earlier. She had written a story about a girl who fell in love with a boy that lives in another world, on the other side of a mirror.

I know it's a crazy sounding story, but this is Miku here. A hyper girl with a hyper personality and very well active imagination.

Oh and that kid who was with us was Kagamine Len. I don't wanna describe him. Lets just say that because of him, a past friendship with a bond that seemed so unbreakable, was ended so easily…

That aside, I'm also very close with his twin sister Rin Kagamine. They are both 19, turning 20 in December. Both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Enough about them, because as much as I care for Rin, describing her is like describing Len.

And I hate him.

So I don't wanna do that.

"-ni! Runi!" I was stunned into reality by Miku's high pitched voice screaming into my ear. I think I'm bleeding now.

"What Miku? Geez. My ears…" I whined.

She held something round and metallic out to me, offering for me to take it. A disk.

"The hell is this?"

"Language! And you haven't been listening have you?" I turned away from her in a playfully ashamed manner.

"Maybe?" I said.

"Ugh, Runi! Fine I'll repeat it. Sakine-sempai was able to get me a spot at a recording studio the other day. They let me record a song. I so went 'yay'! The song I recorded was the one you had written and gave me for my graduation present last year!"

"Charon?"

"Yeah! Sorry if this feels like intruding on your privacy, but I kinda deciphered the lyrics and figured out who you really wrote it for…"

"Hmph. I kinda wasn't planning to give it to anyone but I didn't want somebody to catch me writing a song like that in my song book." I said to her.

"Oh. Well, sorry but I kinda told the producer you wrote it. Ehehehe…"

I tensed up at the sentence. Dear lord she didn't!

"Miku!" I shouted at her embarrassed. I snatched the cd from her hand and looked at the print on its front. It read:

Charon: Sung by Hatsune Miku

Written by: Runi

I banged the CD against my head repeatedly, then abruptly stopped. Miku stared at me as if I was crazy.

"How many people did you give this to?" I asked hoping it was just me.

"Ah well I gave it to all of our friends! Lets see, I gave it to a bunch of my family members, about fifty people on campus, Len-"

"Len's not my friend."

"-Rin, Nami, Rumi, Kumi, Meiko-sempai, Kaito-senpai, Aerii-san, Mikuo-nii, your cousin Ruuka, Luka-chan, Gackopo-chan, Rinto,-"

I began banging the cd against my head again as she kept going. I didn't know I had this many friends! Well they were Miku's friends too, but still! Finally, she stopped at one name that seemed to feel like venom running on my ears.

"-and Kirika-san."

"You. Gave it. To. WHO?" I shouted at her for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Disbelief ringing in my tone.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! But as much as you guys dislike her, she is still my friend! And I refuse to leave her out of the loop just 'cuz you go against having her involved!" Miku said defensively. I stared at her real hard for a moment before turning my gaze to the front of the cd.

Only then did I realize the familiar path we were walking on. We soon stopped and I looked up to see the front door of my home. I sighed and decided to just drop the matter. Because me and Miku used to be enemies, even if it was long ago, our friendship had still been going through years of construction and trust. No matter how close we are, I realize how fragile it is just because of our past together.

I was about to turn the knob and walk in when she grabbed my sleeve.

"Just…listen to it please? And the producer also said maybe he wants to hear you, the writer, sing it too." She said looking down before turning around and running off. I seemed to have stuck a nerve by telling her not to share the cd. I then realized that she must have taken it as me not wanting her to spread her voice among others. But that wasn't the case.

Miku may not trust me too much for a while.

I was sitting at my desk going over my lines for Miku's play. There was another rehearsal after classes tomorrow. After upsetting her, I guess the most I can do is show up to her rehearsal and be as cooperative as possible. Even if it does mean being lovey dovey with Kagamine.

It had been a couple of our since the incident and it was now around 22:00. Or if you're one of those people who think its cooler to not have military time, it would be about 10:00 pm.

I had been doing homework for a while, but then got restless and decided to work on my dance class project. We had to design choreography to the song Tsukema Tsukeru. Of course, our dance teacher and costume design teacher thought giving us more work would be awesome and we have to design costumes for the dance as well. Bleh. Even if the design is up to me, it has to match the theme of the song, therefore, I already know its gonna be a frilly and girly outfit.

And not wanting to disgust myself with bright contrasting colors and frills, I settled for the easiest thing of the night, working on my lines.

Surprisingly, they aren't cheesy and disgusting. But something normal people would say. It takes place in modern day, in a world filled with technology. It contributes to the storyline a lot I guess.

That's when I my phone started ringing. I quickly started running all over my room, trying to find the sour of the buzzing, since it was on vibrate.

Somehow, It was under my mattress. Don't ask me how it got there. This whole evening was a big blur…

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Kirika. I frowned. Why is she calling me?

"Hello?" I said, trying not to sound too mean.

"Um-umm R-Runi?" she sounded intimidated by voice. I felt good inside but at the same time, I felt guilty. After all, this was still Miku's friend.

"What is it? I have stuff to d-"

"Miku is missing! Have you seen her?" Kirika soundly shouted out from the other line.

"Uh-uh what?" I asked confused.

"I called her phone and she didn't pick up. I called her house phone, but her roommates said she never came home."

I nearly dropped the phone. How? I just seen Miku a couple hours ago!

"No way, I just seen her like, 4 hours ago how coul-"

"I don't know but this weird thing is going on! The cd she gave me, it like, started glowing! Not only that but around the time it did, I got a whole bunch of texts from everyone saying that the same thing was happening! Whats going on?"

I ignored her question and ran to my desk where I frantically searched for where I put the cd. I couldn't find it!

"Ugh! Where the hell…"

"um hello?" I heard Kirika ask. But I ignored her again.

Suddenly, I felt a pulling sensation towards the bed. I looked over. I started to walk there slowly. There was the cd.

And sure enough, it was glowing this weird teal color.

The hell?

I pushed the cd to the back of my mind and went back to Kirika. CD probably had nothing to do with the current situation. At least, that's what I though. But just in case, I devised a mental plan.

"Kirika, don you still remember where I live?" I asked her seriously.

"…Yes."

"Okay. I want you to text all of our friends who have a CD. Tell them to my house. If they don't know, give them my address. Tell them to be here in less than an hour."

"What are we-"

"Its gonna be a search party. But in case it has to do with anything…Tell them to bring a cd."

"And before you hang up Kirika. I want to know. Why did you call me?" I asked cautiously.

"…Because I want to be your friend again." And then the line went dead.

"…It may be too late for that…"

Unfortunately, not everyone showed up. They were, Rin, Len, My best friend Kumi, my cousin Ruuka, Meiko, Kaito, Mikuo, and Kirika herself. I sighed at the lack of loyalty. Then again, who knows what could've kept them from showing up. Len looked at me closely while holding hands with Kirika. Kirika was happy as can be while doing this, but Len looked a little hesitant in doing so.

Kumi stepped up beside me and linked arms with me. She looked at me and gave me a big grin despite the situation. The again, she wasn't one to publicly display when she was serious. Its actually pretty scary when she's serious. It's like theres no hope.

Out of everyone, Kumi was my closest friend. No, she was more like a sister to me. Ever since everything that had happened with Kirika and what not, she had been by my side. She was a sister I would never want to lose.

Just like me, Kumi appeared to be malnourished. She was my height exactly, flat chested as well, and pale skin. She had a short boy cut hairstyle with navy blue almost black hair. She wore an orange Christmas-styled bow at the back of her head. Her eyes were lime green.

Kumi was 19 and her birthday is in September. She has two siblings. She has a younger sister with long navy almost black hair and lime green eyes. She wears the same bow at the back of her head, but its yellow. Her younger sister is 6 years younger than her and her name is Nami.

The theres her older sister Rumi. Rumi has shoulder length navy blue almost black hair and lime green eyes. Rumi wheres a bow as well at the back of here head and it is red. Rumi has a very large chest *cough* and a well figured body, unlike her younger siblings. Rumi is 6 years older than Kumi and 12 years older than Nami.

The three of them are as close as me and Kumi are to each other. Makes me wonder why they didn't show up.

Mikuo had then raised his hand.

"Um, so what effort are we making to find my sister?" He said to me.

"I'm organizing a search party. We'll look for her togeth-" I was interrupted by a very loud eruption of surprised gasps. But after seeing the sight, I too was not far behind the surprised looks.

All of the cds, except for mine had floated to the center of the room. A bright golden soon emerged, impairing all of our visions. I blocked the light from my eyes using my arm.

"Argh!" I grunted out as some kind of force seemed to be pushing at me.

Then, the sudden light stopped just as quickly as it came. I was astonished for a second. The end result of the moment was what appeared to be a crystal card. Crystal card? The hell?

The card came flying towards me and I gasped, expecting to be hit with the glass, when I realized nothing happened. It stopped directly over my hand. I stared at it for a second.

On the crystal clear card was intricate designs of flowers and the face of a girl. She had on a sad face. She looked lonely. The face also…

…Looked awfully familiar…

Everyone gathered around close to me, seemingly mesmerized by the card. For a second, I didn't know what to do. But a voice, a voice in my head clears as day told me to…

Break it.

Do what? I responded to my mind.

Crush it in your hand.

Feeling as if I could trust the voice, I did as told.

Suddenly, a loud crashing of glass was heard as my hand clamped down on the crystal. I expected to feel the pain of glass shards impaling into my hand, but strangely felt nothing.

Everyone, broken from the trance, looked at me as if I had gone mad. Suddenly, the cd in my hand, my cd, had glowed and changed form. It formed in a small crystal vial and inside was some odd orange-like substance…

The glass shards from earlier dispersed and then formed back together, forming what seemed to be a door frame. That door framed then became a door.

Shocked at what had just happened before us, we all stared intensely at the glowing door. I didn't even notice a chain forming around the vial, which suddenly became a necklace around my neck. I felt the pressure and quickly looked down, but the second I did, that door opened all on its own.

We were all hurdling towards an entirely different world…

A/N: Oh gawd…..I absolutely HATE stories with OCs in them. However, this was originally a story with nothing but my OCs and I thought that it'd probably be boring to post a story with just my own characters. So I replaced some of the OCs with vocaloids. I can just feel this being a long story~ 3~~~

CC out~


End file.
